Sentimientos Agridulces
by 9KillerQueen9
Summary: Pensamientos a puño y letra de Alfred. Sobre como una chica y un chico complicados se aman estúpidamente y no son capaces de decirlo. Mundo Alternativo.


**Sentimientos Agridulces**

**Preciosa: **

Me gusta tu nombre, Natalia. Me gusta cómo suena en tus labios, porque lo dices de una forma rara; con tu acento. _Natalyia._ Son las tres de la mañana, y _"And I Love Her"_ inunda el ambiente de mi casa. Estoy pensándote ahora mismo. Como ayer, y tal vez como mañana.

Algún día cuando escuches esta canción también pensarás en mí y llorarás. Lo harás porque te vendrán a la mente, como a mí, todo lo que hubiéramos sido, las cosas que habríamos compartido. Pensarás en todas las mañanas frescas y transparentes que contemplarías desde la ventana de mi habitación, envuelta en mis brazos y sopesando la idea de no levantarte jamás. Pensarás en los días calurosos en los que solo queda tomarse el calor como un vaso de agua fría y seguir con la vida y las obligaciones que conlleva estar juntos. O en los inviernos que te ponen los nervios de punta y no soportas que nadie te hable. Yo creeré que soy aún algo importante para ti, pero sé que es algo tonto de mi parte, solo para satisfacer el ego masculino. Tú pensarás en las noches incandescentes que compartíamos envueltos en suspiros y caricias de amor, yo recordaré todos los gritos y los caprichos que me tragué contigo. Cada pequeña cosa, cada manía, la forma egoísta en la que te comportabas, ese cariño que me regalabas a cuentagotas, siempre teniéndome ahí para suplicar algo más, nunca dándote por completo. Nunca entregándome las riendas de tu existencia.

Por eso te amo. Por caprichosa, por intransigente, por lo envidiosa que llegas a ser a veces y por los celos injustificados que hacen que te veas hermosa, como una diosa guerrera enfurecida, inmortalizada en el mármol de tu piel. Porque no dejas que te someta a mi gusto, porque lo haces todo al revés, sabiendo que me molesta, pero que a la vez de una retorcida forma me gusta. Te amo por los bailes que compartimos, y porque tú y solo tú escuchas mi música y sientes lo que siento, tocas lo que toco y descubres lo que quiero decir. Te amo con locura porque eres única, indescriptible, eres imposible de encasillar dentro de una clase de mujer, porque pareces ser un poco de todas, o quizá nada. Porque eres valiente, independiente, apacible, agradable, embustera, violenta, venenosa, malvada, indomable, todo junto y envuelto en un paquete vistoso.

Quisiera que estuvieras aquí un poco más cerca, para decírtelo todo, cosas que tengo en el corazón desde ese fortuito encuentro que me hizo esclavo tuyo para siempre. Eres mala, ¿ya te lo he dicho? Seguro estás leyendo esto y finges estar ofendida por mis palabras, pero te conozco tan bien que sé que en el fondo te gusta que te lo diga, pues te da la certeza que te conozco tan bien como para darme el lujo de llorar tu pérdida. ¿Alguna vez fuiste mía? No sé decir si las veces que dijiste que me amabas –pocas, debo admitir- fueron verdaderas, pero me gusta creer que sí. Que cuando yo te decía que te amaba, tú también lo hacías pero a tu manera, mezquinamente, por lo menos o hacías. Quisiera compartir contigo algo más de mí, algo que no te he dado, eso que te falta para que vuelvas a mi lado. Desearía que vuelvas a casa, pero no sé si tú sabes que esta es tu casa. Quisiera borrar de nuestras mentes el dolor de la pérdida de esa niña a la que amábamos con locura, lo único de ti que realmente pude llamar mío. Ayer volví a llorar sobre sus fotos, y lo hice el doble porque al verla, te veo a ti, y sé que ella ya no está conmigo y tú no eres mía. No sé si estás consciente de que vivo con la esperanza de que me llames y digas que vaya a por ti, que me estás esperando. Seré cursi, pero te confesaré algo: todavía voy todas las tardes a ese banco que te gustaba bajo el cerezo en el parque y observo a la gente pasar, esperando reconocer tú cabello o tú figura en la de alguna mujer.

Sí, sueno algo loco, pero creo que siempre fui así. ¿Te fuiste por eso, por mi locura? ¿O por el temor a un compromiso que frustrara tus sueños de libertad, de conquistar el mundo y tocar las nubes con las manos?

Desearía que esta carta te hiciera llorar, o gritar, o reír. Que te hiciera hipar, te indujera a comentar sarcásticamente cada palabra, o que acelerara tu corazón e inspirara alguna que otra lágrima. Así por lo menos sabré que no todo está perdido, y que alguna vez podríamos volver a ser un chico y una chica con vidas complicadas que se aman estúpidamente y no son capaces de decirlo. Aunque sea algo imposible.

Alfred.

PD: Te amo.

Dos gruesas lágrimas cayeron de los ojos de Natalia al terminar de leer la carta que le había recibido el día anterior. Ante ella, en medio de un charco de sangre coagulada yacía Alfred con una sonrisa inquietante en sus labios y un arma en la mano. Ella cerró los ojos e hizo una señal de la cruz antes de tomar su celular y llamar a la policía.


End file.
